grim_dreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Bishop Fianchetto's mansion
M1: Garden Entrance Lined with towering stone statues M2: Entryway Flanked with decorative suits of armor M3: Grand Foyer A black-and-white checkerboard marble floor. Hearths in the northwest and southeast corners, smoldering quietly and warming the otherwise cold, sterile hall. High domed ceiling, with green stained glass depicting scenes of mighty paladins and holy warriors battling evil ga'arg and ghuul. Balcony overlooking foyer from floor above. Spiral staircases lead up to the balcony. * Magically trapped (7th-level conjuration). DC 18 Investigation to notice faint runes etched into the first step. Stepping on stairs casts Teleportation, sending victim to center of Foyer, 30 feet in the air. 2d6 bludgeoning damage from falling onto the marble floor, and victim lands prone. Full suits of armor and a dozen lifelike statues on display. Lifelike statues resemble brave heroes in many different action poses, weapons drawn, shields held forth, with lifelike expressions of fear, rage, or concentration on their faces. They are all different, each with different armor, weapons, and equipment. All men. Mostly human, but at least one elf. Some of the statues are cracked or missing limbs. * DC 5 Perception: The missing limbs appear to have been chipped or broken off, leaving rough, jagged surfaces in contrast to the smoothness of the rest of the stonework. * DC 10 Perception: The armor and equipment of the figures suggests foreign origin. Some Jeceau, Ostergau, Northreach, and even one figure in armor of Dwarven make, from as far west as the Shivering Peaks. One hero is wearing no armor at all, his bare chest exposed, wielding a spear and shield in the traditional style of an Olympian from Marcliff. None apparently from Trevi. * DC 15 Perception: The one elf statue is made to resemble an Ardent Shadowhunter holding a dreamcatcher and wielding a single curved longsword. * DC 15 History (Stonecunning): The stone is brittle and porous, which would make it extremely difficult to work with, requiring extraordinary skill to carve in such detail. This would also make it difficult to move the statues without breaking them. * DC 20 History (Stonecunning): The statues are petrified stone. M4: Summer Patio Overlooking well-tended gardens and grounds, with high shrubs. M5: Fine Dining Hall Black-and-white checkerboard marble floor continues. A long dining table set with a pair of candlesticks; one ivory, one ebony. A suit of armor. Cupboards of fine dishwear, crystal, and silver. * DC 10 History: Appraise the silver at 40g. * DC 15 History: Appraise the dishwear and crystal at 100g. M6: Lounge Plush stuffed chairs and couch, beside a fine chest of drawers on an ornate thick woven rug. The room smells of tobacco, incense, and herbs. * DC 12 Investigation: The chest of drawers is locked, but the lock is flimsy and you easily pry it open with a wedge. Inside you find pouches of charcoal, herbs, and incense worth about 50g. And 6d10 gold. M7: Basilisk Storage It looks as though this was a temporary storage room for holding the basilisk. Chunks of chewed, jagged petrified stone scattered across the floor. You recognize some of the chunks as human limbs. Other chunks are unrecognizable. M8: Library A suit of armor in the corner by the heavy wooden doors. Shelves full of dusty religious tomes, with no apparent system of organization. It would take days or weeks to fully research this collection. * DC 10 Investigation / Religion: A quick, cursory survey suggests that most of the books are the teachings, myths, and parables of Thrawn, God of Righteous Vengeance. They creak and crackle as you handle them, and the layer of dust is thick. They do not appear to have been opened in years. On the desk along the north wall, a book about fine techniques in stonecarving, written by someone named Dame Aeris, is open to a bookmarked page about imbuing small crafts with minor enchantments. A set of chess pieces is drawn on the page. Apparently, the "Snow Lion" Dame Aeris is an expert in that field. Beside the book, you find a handwritten travel itinerary, outlining in meticulous detail, how to get from Trevi to Glassfall, in the former Jeceau Empire, to meet Dame Aeris. * DC 12 Investigation: On a low shelf, you find a series of books dedicated to rare art collection and appraisal. These are not as dusty. * DC 15 Investigation / Arcana: You notice an entire tome dedicated to the conjuration of magical constructs. From this tome, a wizard may transcribe the Tiny Servant spell. * DC 12 Religion: GAMEMASTER THEME MUSIC. You find a small grouping of works retelling various legends about the settlement of Landfall, and kin's early relationship with the gods. One of the books is bookmarked to a page about an ancient dispute between two gods of chaos who were competing for mankind's affection: Estansius, the God of Wine, and another goddess whose name has been erased from history. Estansius and the goddess apparently engaged in an epic wager, a game of skill and chance, in which they both thoroughly cheated. But in the end, Estansius prevailed, and the goddess was stripped of her name and rank among the gods, demoted to demi-god status and exiled to a hidden labyrinthine demi-plane called "the Maze." * DC 13 Religion: Also among these books, you find a thin book titled "The Gamemaster Sends Her Regards," with a page bookmarked by a tassel. To someone concentrating on Detect Magic, this book would appear to radiate Evocation magic. The pages are all blank, and opening to the bookmarked page casts Fireball, centered on the book. The book is destroyed, and the entire nearby library is set on fire. Everything in the library will be destroyed if the fire is not extinguished. * DC 11 History: You find a few books about the recent collapse of the Jeceau Empire, and various theories about the disappearance of the last Jeceau Emperor, Cadeus X. A handwritten note is tucked into one of the books, from a Bishop of Thrawn named Leroux in the Jeceau city of Glassfall. He beseeches Bishop Fianchetto for help. The Temple of Thrawn in Glassfall has been attacked and looted numerous times, and Bishop Leroux fears for his life. The letter is not dated. * DC 15 History: Among these books, you find a firsthand account of a looters' raid on the Palace of Zerine, the Imperial Palace in the Jeceau capital of Ellisais, told from the perspective of a servant who witnessed the attack. The book describes three powerful spellcasters (one dragonborn, one lizardfolk, and one tiefling) who magically melted the massive golden doors to the imperial throne room, slaughtered the last imperial guards inside, and stole the Jeceau crown jewels. M9: Servants' Station This room looks intended for servants to work and rest, but has been converted into a guard room of sorts. Various simple weapons and equipment arranged in open cubbies along the walls. You see playing cards and 3d6 silver scattered across the table. * DC 10 Investigation: You find 1d4 nets among the equipment. * DC 14 Investigation: In the lockers, you find cloth pouches of guards' wages, paid in silver. 3d6 x 100 silver. * DC 18 Investigation: You find one Transparent Blindfold. To someone concentrating on Detect Magic, this item would radiate divination magic. M10: Head Butler's Office This room looks intended for a head butler of the house. The bookshelves contain records of various contracts and accountings, as well as an inventory of art. A suit of armor along the wall, standing in front of a window overlooking the grounds. There is a simple desk with a single drawer. * DC 9 Investigation: You find a switch to activate/deactivate the south spinning blade trap in the hall. There is a locked chest in the corner. * DC 15 Thieves Tools to open. Inside are trays of gold and silver, used to pay employees of the house and for manor expenses. 3d6 x 100 silver, 2d6 x 10 gold. M11: Guest Room A fine bedroom for guests, with a private desk, armoire, bed, dresser, and a partially-open treasure chest in the corner, with a pile of glittering gold visible inside. The treasure chest is a Mimic. M12: Master Bedroom Ornately appointed master bedroom, with a mirrored vanity, dresser, wide feather bed, armoire, thick woven rug, a pair of crossed swords over the desk, and two lifelike statues by the bedside. One of the statues is a headless female figure, arms gathered to her chest clutching a bouquet of rose, poppy, and azalea (mourning/love, eternal sleep, and fragility of life; DC 10 Religion to recognize as a funerary bouquet). The other statue is a young peasant boy (Nigel) on his knees, with a wide-eyed look of terror on his face. On the desk are several odd marble blocks, with some kind of symbols etched into their surfaces. * Detect Magic: The big block radiates a weave of both Conjuration and Evocation magic. The Evocation magic is exceptionally strong, comparable in magnitude to the most powerful and highly lethal magic that you know. The smaller blocks are inert. * Correct Solution: The smaller block slots perfectly into place, with a satisfying clack of stone-against-stone. Once seated, it becomes impossible to remove. A nervous moment passes, as you await what happens next. Suddenly, a small, circular slot opens in one end of the block, and as you tip it over into your hand, a short, thin flute slides out of the opening. The flute is made of fine wood, but with a small marble figure affixed to its length. The figure artfully depicts a nearly-nude man, holding a structure aloft upon his shoulders, above his head. You recognize this as a miniature depiction of a telamon, like the much larger ones you saw outside, near the front of the mansion. ** As an action, the flute may command a telamon within range to hear it, on a successful Performance check (DC 10). Proficiency in flute gives advantage. * Incorrect Solution: The smaller block slots perfectly into place, with a satisfying clack of stone-against-stone. Once seated, it becomes impossible to remove. A nervous moment passes, as you await what happens next. Suddenly, a white-hot explosion erupts from the block, filling the room and nearby hall with flame. Each creature in a 20-foot radius must make DEX save (DC 13), 8d6 fire damage, half if successful save. The thick woven rug is a Rug of Smothering. The pair of crossed swords are 2 Flying Swords. M13: M14: Master Office Fine clergy office, with plush chairs, a couch, a desk, and a small bookshelf. The desk is trapped. DC15 Perception to identify trap; DC15 to disarm; 1d6+2 bludgeoning damage, grapples your hand, repeat bludgeoning damage every time someone tries to disarm it. * DC 0 Investigation on the desk: Finds a thick journal of papers, bound together by twine. These are Bishop Fianchetto's Letters. And a switch to activate/deactivate the north hallway trap. * DC 5 Investigation finds: 6d6 x 100 copper, 3d6 x 100 silver, 2d6 x 10 gold. * DC 13 Investigation finds: A false bottom to the desk drawer. Underneath you find 2d6 Zircon (transparent pale blue-green gems, 50 gp each), plus 1 potion of healing, 1 potion of greater healing, 1 Scroll of Animal Friendship (Bard, Druid, Ranger), and 1 Scroll of Ray of Sickness (Wizard, Sorcerer). * DC 20 Investigation finds: A forgery kit. M15: Kitchen A well-appointed kitchen with sturdy doors. * DC 0 Investigation finds: Cook's utensils. 1d6 rations. M16: Pantry and Storage Crates of food and rations. 1d6 rations. Sturdy door. M17: Stonemason's Workshop Here you find bits and pieces of stonework in various stages of carving and repair. The sculptures feature many broken-off humanoid body parts, including a woman's head on a table in the corner. Her face is cracked, scratched, and bashed. There is another statue near the center of the room, with several cracks running through it, apparently in mid-repair. There is a suit of armor along the north wall, and a table piled with a haphazard stack of swords and pikes. This suit of armor is actually a mannequin wearing 1 Half-Plate armor, adorned with markings of a chalice over a horizon, pouring rain down upon the land below. (DMG 145) * DC 0 Investigation finds a Book of Gnomish Schematics. * DC 9 Investigation finds 2 potions of superior healing (8d4+8). * DC 16 Investigation finds a worn, heavily-used tome about magically-augmented stonecraft. From this tome, a wizard may transcribe the Stone Shape spell. M18: Servants' Quarters These cottages are for the Bishop's servants. In each cottage, you see four beds. Religious symbols of Thrawn are on the walls. * DC 10 Investigation: 1d6 x 100 copper. M19: Cockatrice Pens The door to this building is trapped. DC 13 Perception to perceive the trap. DC 13 to disarm. Activating the trap or failing to disarm causes the cockatrice pens to open. M20: Secret Exit This leads down to a cliff edge, overlooking the city of Trevi.